La leone ruge y la serpiente no tiene miedo
by PeaceLilith
Summary: Todo empezó con un chocolate y ahora no saben bien como lo harán terminar. Pero mientras tanto no piensan, se tocan, se besan, se queman la piel. Se sienten.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan, propiedad de J. K. Rowling, lo demás, mio.

* * *

Hogwarts es gris hace meses, no importa mucho si algo del sol ilumina los prados, todo es oscuro y tétrico, las miradas que le devuelven los pasillos están cargadas de miedo, de desolación. Cuerpos que se mueven sin energía, algunas manos que se tocan frías, pequeños grupos andando juntos porque los Slytherin lo dominan todo y _al menos que no les agarran solos._

Ginny suele andar sola, aunque la mayoría del tiempo esta con Neville y Luna.

Neville tiene una increíble fortaleza y espíritu de lucha que la ayudan a levantarse los días en que el gris del cielo escoces le impiden mover el cuerpo.

Luna aún encuentra la esperanza en las flores marchitas, los árboles agrietados y en las criaturas tiesas.

No sabe cómo lo hacen, a veces.

No sabe, pero lo agradece y no deja que se alejen. Porque si se alejan ella ya no sabe si podrá seguir. La soledad es demasiada con medio curso huyendo y sin Harry, Hermione, Ron.

Los amarra, los abraza, los sacude si se contagian de su mala energía. Pero no los deja caer. Y no los deja escapar. Aunque sabe que no lo harán. Ninguno.

No sabe bien porque, pero los partidos de Quidditch siguen sucediendo, Ginny supone que es la manera de darles un poco de espíritu a los estudiantes, que encuentren que hacer los sábados de partido y que quienes son parte del equipo tengan alguna distracción relativamente normal en los entrenamientos, algo que les recuerde a los viejos tiempos y algo que les devuelva pasión por sus colores. _Pasión por algo que no huela a guerra._

Cuando Harry se fue, ella ocupó el rol de buscadora y de capitana. Ella es quien tiene que darles fortaleza en los entrenamientos, energía en las prácticas, sensatez en las estrategias y un espíritu ganador que no interesa a nadie en los partidos.

El partido es contra Slytherin y sabe que su contrincante directo es Draco Malfoy. Es el buscador de su casa y uno de ellos debe agarrar la snitch antes.

Ginevra no sabe qué sentir respecto a él más que desprecio, él había arruinado _todo_ el día que dejó entrar a los Mortifagos, el día que Dumbledore murió y el mundo mágico cayo bajo las manos del lado oscuro.

Ginny no comprende que hace en el colegio todavía, pero lo observa la mayoría del tiempo cuando lo encuentra vagando solo por los pasillos, ya no se pavonea como antes y aunque Goyle y Crabbe parecen aun ser sus guardaespaldas, ya no se mete con nadie, lo ve revolviendo el plato de comida sin digerir nada en el Gran Comedor y lo observa ahora, mirándola con escoba en mano directamente.

Los ojos pardos de Ginevra chocan con los grises de Draco Malfoy, que son similares al cielo el día del partido, un gris nebuloso, tormentoso, que huele a amenaza de tormenta y se pregunta_ qué _dice esa mirada, porque Ginny no encuentra nada de lo que esperaba; no encuentra arrogancia, ni seguridad altanera, tampoco una ola de competencia brilla por sus ojos, ni siquiera la frialdad típica.

Es una mirada vacua, sin gracia, sin nada, completamente desolada que grita algo que Ginny no logra descifrar y tampoco tiene tiempo de hacerlo porque el partido arranca y sube en su escoba.

Odia ser buscadora, lo padece, necesita moverse, necesita acción, necesita golpes, distracción, eso es lo único que podría estimularla en ese momento. Pero como siempre, hace su mejor esfuerzo, por sus colores, por su Casa, por Harry. _Por la Orden. Por la lucha. Por los míos._

Llueve y se le dificulta ver, la ropa mojada le enfría el cuerpo y el cabello rojo y empapado se le pega en el rostro. Apenas lo ve, al destello, justo cuando un rayo se cruzó detrás y Ginny va tras ella, y Draco la sigue, la persigue, chocan, friccionan y se empujan.

Se miran un segundo sobre sus escobas, chispea energía electrificante entre sus miradas demasiado cercanas, apenas ve algo en la mirada de Draco, algo había variado en ella, lo nota, lo siente en el aire denso, pero no era tampoco aquello que esperaba: es una mirada ansiosa, _un poco sádica_, piensa Ginny, un poco triste, melancólica.

Pero Draco la saca de su trance empujándola, Ginny le devuelve el golpe por inercia y toma la snitch justo después, pero los gritos que escucha no son de victoria.

Son gritos horribles, asustados y con la snitch revoloteando en su mano, mira hacia abajo, entre la lluvia fría y el prado gris, el cuerpo inerte de Draco está bajo ella, en el suelo, en el pasto húmedo y embarrado, su escoba rota a su costado.

* * *

Va a la enfermería apenas se lo permiten, corre y transpira y aunque ya se ha bañado con agua caliente y está seca y abrigada, sus manos se mojan de sudor y su nuca pica salada.

Lo ve, esta despierto, la mirada ida, la misma antes del partido, pero se mezcla con la de arriba de la escoba. Ginny se estremece.

— ¿Qué mierda se te pasó por la cabeza? — no le pregunta cómo está, no le pregunta si el golpe ha sido fuerte ni si se ha roto algo porque es obvio viendo el brazo y la pierna. Draco está roto, pero por dentro.

— No me jodas, Weasley — su voz suena ronca, nasal. Obstruida.

— No te empuje tan fuerte — no sabe porque lo dice porque _sabe_ perfectamente que Draco lo sabe, pero necesita confirmarlo. Necesita que la desligue de culpas. Ella no lo empujó tan fuerte y él se dejó caer soltando la escoba en medio del cielo caótico. _¿En que cojones pensabas, Malfoy? _

Draco no le contesta, no le mira, su piel es gris y sus ojos gélidos parecen gritar auxilio con la mirada y Ginny aprieta los puños y se hinca sus propias uñas en la palma, hasta que siente el dolor y siente la sangre.

— ¿Estás demente? ¿Estás enfermo? — escupe con un tono de voz violento, aunque sabe exactamente que es antes de él le responda.

— Estoy harto, Weasley, estoy cansado — es todo lo que responde y a Ginny le conforma porque sabe que es verdad, la sinceridad vulnerable de su respuesta la ablanda enseguida y suaviza sus rasgos y la posición de sus hombros. Vuelve a sentir correr la sangre entre sus palmas y se da vuelta.

No conoce mucho a Draco Malfoy, no sabe con exactitud el tipo de muchacho es, sabe que ha molestado a Harry por años, que ha denigrado a Hermione en cada oportunidad y que ha criticado a su hermano y a su familia por años. Que los ha juzgado por pobres, por traidores a la sangre. Lo poco que conoce de Draco Malfoy es horrible, y Ginny tiende a quedarse con las primeras impresiones, es tosca, obstinada, y no le gusta dar oportunidades a quienes no la merecen. Pero cuando ese día se va de la enfermería, se siente vacía y siente una repentina necesidad de volver al día siguiente.

La idea no se quita de su cabeza ni cuando por fin concilia el sueño.

* * *

Es domingo, y Ginny se despierta a media mañana. El día sigue gris y se pregunta que tanto es por los Dementores y que tanto es por la realidad.

Baja al gran comedor y está relativamente vacío, porque es domingo y los estudiantes aprovechan para dormir hasta al mediodía y seguir si es posible porque nadie les exige nada y al menos pueden ponerse tristes en paz.

Desayuna zumo de calabaza, tostadas y huevo. Ni siquiera tiene hambre. Solo come porque cree que es lo correcto y porque desde que nadie baja los domingos siempre sobra demasiada comida y le apena que los elfos cocinen para nadie.

Medita sobre que le puede gustar a Draco Malfoy porque la verdad es que no tiene idea. Siempre ha imaginado que es refinado hasta para comer y complicado hasta para elegir.

Quiere llevarle algo y nada parece adecuado.

Piensa que come cuando esta triste y Ginny piensa que nada que le gusta a ella puede gustarle a él. Porque ella es golosa y cuando esta triste nada la satisface y mezcla lo salado y lo dulce, lo frito y lo empalagoso y decide llevarle una tableta de chocolate rellena con menta que está en el cajón de su cuarto de una colección que había sacado Honeydukes. Una mezcla que a ella le produce un escalofrío en la nuca y un disgusto en el paladar.

Cuando llega a la puerta de la enfermería lo medita, se siente insegura y el chocolate la hace sentir un tanto patética. Se vuelve hacia atrás, pero a Ginny le gusta calificarse como una persona decidida y confiada y un larguilucho pálido como Draco Malfoy no la haría sentirse insegura y menos indecisa.

Sin embargo, mira la zona antes de entrar, procura que no haya otras visitas y que Madame Pomfrey no esté dando vueltas.

Toma demasiadas precauciones para ser Ginevra Impulsiva Weasley.

Se justifica diciendo que no es Draco Malfoy el problema, sino el trazo que decidió escribir el destino entre sus nombres, las historias que no eligieron y la guerra y sus lados.

_Y porque elegiste el bando equivocado, Draco Malfoy. Porque elegiste el lado oscuro y explicame por qué tienes esa cara cargada de culpa y por qué parece que llevas el peso de una mochila cargada al hombro de malas decisiones._

Ginny entra sin más, aunque no sin antes aspirar hondo juntando fuerzas y Draco escucha el paso fuerte y decidido de la Weasley. La observa llegar, con las mejillas rosadas por el frío adelantado, el pelo lacio pero erizado y la nariz roja. Y aunque todo en su paso pareciera no dudar, Draco la ve mordiéndose los labios agrietados y pálidos, y como en el último paso antes de llegar a la silla que Draco tiene en frente por si alguien se digna a visitarlo, flaquea.

Flaquea, pero lo disimula bien y para sorpresa de Draco la Weasley pide permiso antes de sentarse, aunque no espera su aprobación.

Él resopla y no la mira. _¿Que mierda haces aqui?_ quiere preguntarle pero teme que eso la espante y Draco esta aburrido de estar solo, lleva toda la mañana mirando hacia la puerta esperando la visita de alguien pero ésta nunca llega.

Ginny sonríe en secreto porque eso le parece más normal. Que Malfoy se queje, resople, tenga esa mirada del mundo me molesta parece más sana que la de ayer y eso al menos le saca una pequeña sonrisa. Muy pequeña porque no quiere que él la note.

Pero él no se aguanta y vuelve a mirarla, sin disimular el desagrado de verla y con las cejas demasiado arqueadas y demasiado expresivas.

Ginny pronto se da cuenta por qué.

Sigue la mirada del Slytherin y la ve, instalada en el chocolate con menta y lo ve entre sus manos y lo vuelve a mirar.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Caridad Gryffindor? Pensé que tú eras más del lado patear traseros y no sentir lastima por quienes reciben lo que merecen — Ginny se sorprende y Draco lo nota en el "o" que se forma en sus labios, y ella se relame intentando humectar la resequedad que el frío y la falta de hidratación han provocado en ellos.

"_Quienes reciben lo que merecen"_

La frase queda instalada en el silencio que se forma con un aire suicida y Ginny lo mira, con esos ojos calmos, cálidos y libre de prejuicios.

— Pensé que los postres de Madame Pomfrey han de ser un poco desabridos — pero Ginny sabe bien cuándo no hay que poner más sal sobre la herida y que algunas ciertas cicatrices no deben abrirse de más.

— Lo son — admite Draco en un tono de voz más bajo, como de quien se siente descubierto en su propia picardía, aunque la de él no es una picardía sino algo mucho más triste y desesperado.

_Draco Malfoy, desesperado, cansado, desolado y triste. _

Ginny traga con fuerza y se pregunta si alguien más ha venido pero el tono de voz de Draco es áspero, como de quien no ha hablado en muchas horas y se siente más triste. No sabe porque y se echa un mechón tras la oreja pecosa y decide decir algo.

Le pregunta que ha dicho Madame sobre sus heridas y huesos rotos.

— Se curarán pronto — le dice, en un tono de voz tranquilo, sincero y Ginny siente que cuando Draco deja de usar el cinismo y la arrogancia como parte de cada una de sus respuestas y frases parece un chico normal con quien se puede tener una conversación normal — Unos días más de pociones y ungüentos y puedo irme de aquí.

— ¿Puedes volver al Quidditch? — Draco asiente con poco entusiasmo.

— Puedo. No sé si me querrán allí. Pero no hay nadie más — Ginny asiente y sabe que Draco se atraganta el _y yo tampoco sé si quiero volver, _porque Ginny también se pregunta si vale la pena seguir jugando, pero también se pregunta si vale la pena seguir luchando y la respuesta es sí. Siempre vale la pena seguir intentando, aunque las cartas no estén a tu favor.

Y cuando esta allí, sobre la escoba, contra Slytherin se recuerda que ellos son el enemigo y ganarle un partido es como ganar una pequeña batalla en su cabeza y se vuelve a esforzar. Porque sin esfuerzo nada vale la pena y Ginny procura esforzarse siempre que puede y hacer que cada acción sea un acto de valentía e inspire a los otros a animarse también. A rebelarse. A ganar. A luchar.

También se pregunta si Draco Malfoy, de Slytherin, es también el enemigo.

Se va más tarde, cuando el silencio es demasiado espeso y el día se pone más frío y oscuro. Escucha como Draco abre el chocolate, escucha el sonido del envoltorio romperse y sonríe para adentro porque es lo único que la detenía a pararse e irse, pero supone que el orgullo Malfoy es algo difícilmente duro de soltar.

* * *

Es lunes y no vuelve. Le parece demasiado. Va a clases, entrena hechizos con la orden en un aula silenciada, vacía y cerrada, es capitana de Gryffindor por la tarde antes de la cena y el cuerpo cansado y débil le juega una mala pasada y le baja la presión.

— Estoy bien — le promete a Neville — Solo estoy cansada. Necesito agua y una sopa bien salada — le asegura y Neville no se siente tan seguro, pero procura que Ginny se termine la sopa de pollo recargada de sal y beba toda el agua que no ha tomado en el día.

Ginny se va a acostar y se tapa hasta la nariz, toca sus costillas y el hueso de su cadera y piensa que Draco no tiene ningún amigo que se preocupe porque se termine toda la cena, lo sabe porque los ha visto a todos en el Gran Comedor en todas las comidas, y en todas las clases y se pregunta que clases de amigos tiene Draco Malfoy.

Pero entonces también surge en su mente que clase de amigo ha sido Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Al otro día roba un poco de bollitos de arándonos, duda que a Draco le gusten, pero no tiene más chocolate y no hay nada con menta en el desayuno, el chocolate suele estar a veces disponible antes de la cena así que envuelve todo entre servilletas, dentro de su capa y es Luna la que la mira curiosa pero no hace preguntas y Ginny nunca se sintió tan agradecida de que la curiosidad de Luna solo este un poco opacada por su gran capacidad de percepción.

No tiene clases en el primer módulo y lo agradece, en otro momento lo hubiese ocupado para entrenar a escondidas encantamientos, pero esta vez siente una responsabilidad distinta pero que tiene el mismo peso y se dirige con paso decidido – y apresurado porque sabe que puede arrepentirse – a la enfermería.

Draco está terminando de tomar té de manzana y una poción verde que burbujea y a Ginny la consistencia le resulta completamente vomitiva.

Descubre que para Draco también porque la toma de una sola vez y la expresión de su rostro es el asco en su máxima expresión y Poppy Pomfrey lo felicita como si se tratara de un crío y le da agua, insistiendo en que se la beba toda.

Draco gruñe, se queja, y pone aquella mueca con la que mira a todo ser que considera inferior y desagradable. Ginny ríe en silencio, tapándose la boca. Pero Poppy la descubre.

— Señorita Weasley, usted aquí otra vez — Draco se sobresalta y la mira con mucha sorpresa. Más que la segunda vez. Porque volvió _devuelta_ y no comprende.

Entendió la primera vez, asustada por haber sido ella la culpable de su terrible caída y posterior accidente, aceptó la segunda por haberle tratado mal en las condiciones en las que estaba – aunque dudaba que la Weasley sienta algún tipo de empatía diferente para con él según sus condiciones, aunque lo aceptaba.

Pero ¿y ahora? ¿Qué hacía?

_¿Y qué es eso que tiene entre su capa? ¿Es más comida? ¿Son migajas las que caen? _

Para su suerte, Madam es una persona de acciones y pocas preguntas y se va apenas Ginny da otro paso, disimulando que no ve el camino de migas que hace la Gryffindor hasta llegar a Draco.

— ¿Me traes más comida, Weasley? ¿Es enserio? — su tono de voz es bastante insólito y Ginny pone los bollitos en la mesa de luz al lado de la cama de Draco y lo mira. Asiente porque si habla va a balbucear y no necesita sentirse más ridícula de lo que ya se siente — ¿Puedo saber por qué? — consulta y su curiosidad es sincera, aunque el tono de su voz es un poco violento, casi como el viejo tono al que Ginny estaba acostumbraba a escuchar en el Slytherin.

— Es lo que hago yo cuando me siento muy triste — explica.

Aunque últimamente la tristeza es tan constante y avasallante que comer le da nauseas. Pero es lo único que siente que puede hacer.

También sabe que Draco no solo porque pregunta _por qué_ le lleva comida, también abarca otras cosas, pero Ginny lo ignora y Draco también lo hace.

— Comes — reafirma Draco, mirándola. Ginny se siente juzgada, como si la mirada de Draco la estuviese acusando de algo pero decide ignorarla.

— Si, como — Draco asiente y hace una mueca en sus labios, se reserva las palabras.

— ¿Es una afección Weasley? ¿Todos en tu familia pierden la cabeza con la comida?

Ginny le mira de forma severa y entorna la mirada.

— Sabes que podría hacer un comentario mucho más desagradable y no lo estoy haciendo — se defiende enseguida ante la mirada letal de la pelirroja. Ginny asiente porque hasta sabe qué tipo comentario seria, uno más bien cruel que desagradable _¿Es que los tienen tan muertos de hambre en sus casas que en Hogwarts tienen que comerlo todo por las dudas? ¿Es el terror de pasar hambre, Weasley?_

Pero no lo hace porque Draco Malfoy está solo y aunque decirlo en voz alta jamás será una opción para él, la compañía de la pequeña Weasley le reconforta al menos un poco y lo hace sentirse menos solo por unas horas.

— Puedo llevarme los bollos si quieres. E irme, naturalmente — amenaza de forma un poco pasiva pero surte efecto.

Draco toma los bollos y aunque no dice nada sobre un _"No te vayas, Weasley, no te atrevas a dejarme solo con el sonido de mi propia voz resonando en mi cabeza"_ no hace falta porque Ginny no es tonta y los bollos son una excusa.

Draco le aclara que solo los come porque la poción que le ha dado la enfermera ha sido horrible y que el gusto sigue en la garganta, _huevo podrido de hipogrifo_, afirma que tiene, Ginny le pregunta con curiosidad si alguna vez probó uno o como es que asegura con tanta seguridad tal afirmación y Draco le pregunta ofendido cómo es que se atreve a preguntarle eso y _solo me basta con el olor, pequeña comadreja, para imaginar el sabor desagradable que puede tener, _constata.

Draco quita cada arándano de una manera especulativa y maniática, se fija, observa el bollo con detenimiento, lo estudia y hasta lo huele, _por merlín lo está oliendo_ piensa Ginny y solo cuando se cerciora que ni un gramo de arándano hay entre el trozo que ha elegido y separado estratégicamente, lo come.

Ginny piensa que jamás ha visto a nadie tan malcriado a la hora de comer.

— Mañoso. Eso eres — afirma, tras decirle también malcriado.

— Cuando abundan las opciones puedes darte ese gusto — pavonea.

— Pero ya no las tienes.

Y Draco asiente lejos de sentirse atacado y le muestra la prueba de ello.

Nunca ha visto ensuciar tanto a nadie por comer un bollito, está segura.

Ginny limpia con magia las migas revueltas por todo su alrededor y el de Draco, antes de que vuelva Pomfrey porque si viera lo que su paciente ha comido – sin su permiso - y si viera lo que había hecho en las sabanas y en el suelo hubiese gritado, echado a Ginevra y retado a Draco luego.

Cuando se va, Madame le regala una poción que insiste que tome una vez por día.

Ginny duda, pero ve que la poción es más ligera y liquida y tiene un color rojizo que le hace pensar en frambuesas.

— Te ves anémica, niña. Hazme caso y toma una medida todos los días — Ginny acepta y mira a Draco antes de irse. Tiene una migaja en una de las comisuras y si supiera seguro se estaría quejando, así que no dice nada y sonríe.

* * *

Vuelve al día siguiente, pero Draco duerme, suspira apenas y las pestañas escasas y paleteadas revolotean débilmente, su pecho sube y baja como muestra ferviente de estar plenamente sumergido en el sueño, y Ginny se distrae en el perfil de Draco, en la nariz aristocrática, en los labios demasiado finos para su gusto, _y que te importa si es tu gusto ese Ginevra_ y en las mandíbulas marcadas.

También es capaz de apreciar que tiene el rostro mucho más chupado y las clavículas mucho más salidas y hubiese seguido estudiando el deterioro físico de Draco Malfoy sino hubiese aparecido Madame Pomfrey.

— Te diría que lo despiertes, pero ha tenido una noche dura — le explica, mirándolo apenada — No ha dormido nada. Pesadillas — le cuenta y Ginny se siente incomoda porque está segura que a Draco no le gustaría que cuenten aquella intimidad — Le di poción sin sueños y otra más para dormir. Me gustaría que descanse bien antes de volver a clases — Ginny asiente intercalando su mirada entre Madame y Draco — Le diré que viniste cuando despierte. No te preocupes. Le alegrará, estoy segura, aunque ya ves cómo es — Ginny le mira curiosa — No demuestra nada. Pero sé que lo hace porque eres la única que viene y siempre está más tranquilo y se queja menos cuando te vas — y aunque Ginny lo sospechaba la afirmación la aflige por dentro.

Se va, no sin antes mirar la palidez grisácea de Draco Malfoy y depositarle un beso que nadie ve en la frente y del que Draco nunca sabrá.

Se va, con el corazón en el pecho.

* * *

Draco se despierta y siente algo húmedo y cálido en la frente, pero cuando se toca no siente nada. Mira a su alrededor, el vacío y el silencio le responden y vuelve a dormir confundido, pero de alguna manera un poco estúpida más reconfortado.

_Deben ser las pociones._

* * *

Ginny vuelve a la hora del mediodía y ve a Draco poniéndose la capa.

— Vuelves al ruedo — Draco gira y mientras se acomoda el cuello de la capa la mira.

— Supongo. Nos veremos por allí — dice en un tono demasiado casual, casi indiferente. Un poco forzado, piensa Ginny.

— Si — afirma Ginny y se siente extraña. Ya no vera a Draco cada tarde y no sabe porque el sentimiento hace peso en su pecho — En la cancha — Draco sonríe de costado y algo en su mirada vibra, se _aviva. _Ella sonríe también.

— No volveré a dejarte ganar.

— Me conforma con que no te dejes caer, Malfoy— Draco la mira y aunque no dice nada, Ginny asiente porque sabe que le está diciendo gracias en silencio.

Salen juntos, pero toman pasillos diferentes. Como caminos distintos en el mundo.

* * *

Pocas cosas sabe Ginny de la vida, pero una de esas es que jamás debes confiar en la palabra de una serpiente.

Medita sobre hacerlo, porque Draco ha ganado el partido, ha tomado la snitch y le ha sonreído con un gran _"te lo dije"_ soberbio en la boca.

Ginny le pasa por al lado y le dice con el aliento caliente de quien ha dejado todo en el partido _Disfrútalo, será la última en lo que me queda como buscadora._

Draco no sabe mucho de los leones, pero si empieza a entender a Ginevra Weasley es fiel a sus palabras, a sus valores y sobre todo sabe, que no le gusta perder.

* * *

Draco la mira desde la Torre de Astronomía, tiene las piernas colgando al vacío y los ojos puestos en Ginevra gritando en la cancha de Quidditch.

Hace lo que puede, piensa, mientras la ve desgargantándose por su equipo, porque lo intenten. Porque ella les ha fallado el sábado pasado y nadie siente fuerzas después de haber perdido un partido tan desparejo.

No escucha que gritan, pero cree que un Gryffindor de cuarto le ha desafiado, porque Ginny responde con el hechizo que ella había misma había creado, el hechizo Mocomurciélago da asco desde la lejanía y el chico intenta limpiarse las flemas con las manos y vomita.

Draco cree que lo habrá merecido porque nadie salta en defensa del chico y todos de repente están volando.

Sin embargo, Ginny queda abajo, realiza el contra hechizo y el muchacho tras beber agua se echa a volar también, sin objeciones.

Pero ella se sienta en las gradas.

La ve bajar la cabeza solo un momento, la ve tomarse el cabello y apretarse la nuca, pero es solo un momento porque vuelve a ponerse de pie.

Draco piensa que, como él, está cansada, está _harta._

Pero es fuerte.

* * *

Baja y escucha las duchas de las chicas, las voces, está detrás de una pared, pero no se preocupa. Aprendió como esconderse bien el año anterior después de un par de malas experiencias y espera.

Cuenta y se fija que hayan salido todas.

Menos ella.

Entra y la encuentra, lleva unos pantalones flojos y un corpiño deportivo negro y todavía no se ha dado cuenta que él está ahí.

Se sacude el pelo con una toalla y lo hace con bastante fiereza, cuando se quita la toalla su pelo está húmedo, despeinado y los ojos pardos de Ginevra lo encuentran.

El corpiño le aprieta un poco las tetas y Draco siempre ha sabido que la Weasley es atractiva pero no tanto.

No le prestaba mucha atención, pero entonces los rumores corrían y los ojos de los chicos estaban puestos en una pelirroja con carácter, especialmente buena con los hechizos e increíblemente ágil sobre la escoba.

Era Weasley y era traidora la sangre, pero mirar no era pecado.

Ahora que sea una jodida Weasley y que no comparta ni un puto ideal con la pureza de la sangre poco le interesa así que la descubre un poco más y las pecas son muchas pero le parecen bonitas, y el pelo rojo es bastante sensual, piensa _y las tetas y el culo._

— Que qué haces aquí, te he preguntado, Malfoy.

Draco sale de su trance y vuelve a mirar esos ojos pardos, salvajes y feroces. _Es un animal_. Hay un animal dentro está seguro, la leona ruge y la serpiente no tiene miedo.

— Te he visto — A Ginny no le avergüenza estar en corpiño deportivo frente a él, se sienta y se cepilla el cabello con naturalidad y lo mira inquisitiva — En la cancha — aclara.

— ¿Y qué has visto, exactamente? — inquiere porque no entiende cómo responde eso a su pregunta.

— Te vi cansada. Te vi harta — Ginny deja de hacer lo que esta hacieno, suelta el cepillo y lo mira, se pone y sosteniéndole la mirada, se acerca poco a poco a él.

De repente recuerda las palabras, sus palabras y se siente desnuda. Descubierta por Draco Malfoy. Lo recuerda decir _"Estoy cansado, Weasley. Estoy harto"_ y Ginny recuerda haber entendido y haberse ido porque le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, porque sentía _exactamente_ lo mismo. Estaba cansada de intentarlo, estaba cansada de esforzarse. Y no podía juzgar a alguien por cometer locuras cuando sientes el peso del mundo en tus hombros.

Y logra descifrar esa mirada. Esa que no entendió ese día y esa que entiende demasiado bien ahora.

Los ojos de Draco ya no son confusos ni nebulosos, sino transparentes y Ginny los observa con más claridad de lo que esperaba y _entiende, descifra._

Draco solo quería alguien que lo _entienda_. Y Ginny lo hace, el sentimiento es súbito, como la cercanía de Draco Malfoy, que esta justo frente a ella y le respira frío sobre el labio.

Le besa un poco torpe, motivado por un impulso carente de sentido, pero lleno de deseo _a no sé qué, pero si a ti _y Ginny lo empuja, lo mira con los ojos alertas, los labios entre abiertos y Draco esta seguro que va a pegarle. Hasta cree que ella lo esta meditando y cuando la ve levantar la mano se prepara para el golpe, pero no se aleja porque esta seguro que un poco se lo merece.

Pero Ginny en vez de pegarle le toma de la nuca y le besa y ahora si un animal dentro de Ginevra ruge, gime y el beso es húmedo y caliente, hay dientes, hay lengua, hay succión y la pelirroja le incita a Draco a tocar más partes más íntimas, más ocultas, unas un poco más abajo y otras un poco más arriba, pero él la sorprende porque apenas roza donde ella lo invita pero si apoya sus yemas en la curva de su cintura y Ginny se sorprende al descubrir que Draco no es atrevido como pensó y se preguntó porque _mierda _no lo es si ella quiere que lo sea.

Si ella _necesita_ que lo sea.

Si ella _desea _con una vehemencia que casi desconoce que lo haga.

_Tócame, Malfoy. _

Pero Draco se separa y toma una bocanada de aire, ve los labios rojos y ahora _si _humectados de Ginevra Weasley y solo piensa en tomarle la boca devuelta, pero hace la pregunta que dejó escapar aquella vez.

— ¿Por qué me llevaste el chocolate? — pregunta en un susurro caliente que a Ginny le golpea los labios todavía cálidos y ardientes.

— ¿Por qué me estas besando? — sus labios están mojados y apetecibles y Draco no sabe como lo soporta.

— Porque te vi — dice, con sus brazos en cada costado de Ginevra y su mirada perforándole los ojos salvajes. Había demasiado vapor en el ambiente proveniente de las duchas calientes que anteriormente se habían dado después del entrenamiento de Quidditch y Ginny no esta segura si es eso lo que la marea o es la cercanía embriagante de Draco Malfoy, que le hace bullir el vientre y cosquillear la nuca.

— Yo también te vi — logra articular, y ninguno necesita mucho más para volver besarse, para volver a tocarse.

Todo empezó con un chocolate y ahora no saben bien como lo harán terminar.

Pero mientras tanto no piensan, se tocan, se besan, se queman la piel.

_Se sienten._

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, si alguien ha caído por casualidad aqui gracias por leer hasta el final. Es el primer GinnyxDraco que escribo y me sentí extrañamente cómoda haciéndolo, aunque no se si termino de estar conforme, me gustó experimentar esta pareja, antes no podia ni imaginarla y ahora escribí sobre ellos.

Si alguien se pasa por aqui me puede contar que le parecio :)

Besos y mucho amor.

PeaceLilith.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan, de JK, lo demás, mío.

* * *

2.

_Don't want to close my eyes_  
_I don't want to fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you baby_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_  
_'Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream will never do_  
_I'd still miss you baby_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_

La siguiente vez que se encuentran es ella la que se esconde cerca de las duchas de Slytherin. Espera, impaciente y un poco nerviosa, temerosa de que un Slytherin la vea y todo salga mal. Pero los muchachos ríen y se pegan con las toallas, salen con el pelo mojado y el uniforme de Hogwarts.

Busca cabelleras platinadas y no las encuentre. Entra.

Todo es vapor y suelo mojado, barro en algunas partes y pastos en otra. No lo encuentra y se pregunta si se habrá ido antes de que ella llegue. _No pudo irse tan pronto._

Pero siente como la toman de la muñeca y la atraen contra un cuerpo que siempre está frío.

— ¿Sabes lo riesgoso que es esto, Weasley? — no parece feliz de verle y más bien está enojado.

— Es lo que tú hiciste.

— Yo sé esconderme.

— Me escondo hace meses, Malfoy — y él sabe que tiene razón.

Los Gryffindors se esconden, se escurren en aulas vacías, hacen vandalismo en las paredes por las noches y nunca los encuentran.

No pregunta más y se sienta con ella arriba sobre un banco. Sabe para qué es ese encuentro, no es para hablar, ni para preguntarse cómo ha ido el día. Es para besarse, tocarse, sentirse.

Y Draco _necesita _sentir.

La Weasley se restriega contra él, mueve sus caderas con confianza y le toma el cuello con posesión. Si se lo pone a pensar nada de eso tiene sentido, no solo que él se esté frotando con una pobretona Weasley, traidora a la sangre, sino que ella le esté besando él. Eso tiene mucho menos de sentido y a veces Draco piensa en preguntárselo, pero no quiere darle para pensar a ella.

Draco debe ser todo lo que la Weasley desprecia; un cobarde, prejuicio purista a la sangre, sin ideales propios y demasiada poca personalidad como para relevarse.

Está seguro que ella piensa eso de él, por eso no entiende como ahora está sobre su erección, moviéndose cómodamente sobre ella, pero no se queja ni pregunta, porque en aquellos tiempos, sentir algo que no sea el miedo, la tristeza y la desolación, es un privilegio y Draco no piensa desperdiciarlo después de tantos meses de sentirse completamente vacío e indiscutiblemente solo.

Draco la aprieta sobre su cuerpo, investiga bajo el sweater, toca la piel caliente de su abdomen, y gruñe en su garganta, extasiado con su piel caliente que hace contraste con la suya y le traspasa un poco de calor. A Ginny ese sonido, ese quejido que provenía del fondo de su estómago le da ganas de hacer algo, algo para que se repita y resurja todo el tiempo que tengan en esos cambiadores. Lo besa, se distrae con su cuello, le pasa la lengua tibia sobre una vena y Draco gruñe y ella se moja.

Quiere más y sabe que él también, pero cuando es ella quien pasea las manos bajo su camisa e intenta desprenderle un botón, él le toma las manos y la detiene.

— Ya deberíamos irnos — Draco la quita de encima y se pone de pie, se arregla su camisa y se pone la capa, deja a Ginny sonrojada y mojada y se va sin mirarla.

Ginny se queda sola y confundida, y aunque quiere enojarse y gritarle algo, nada sale de su garganta.

* * *

Lo cruza en los pasillos, en las clases, en el Gran Comedor, ya no va casi nunca con Crabbe y Goyle y su aspecto parece más enfermizo.

A veces lo mira, pero no lo encuentra y Ginny se pregunta qué será que le pasa a Draco Malfoy y porque siempre parece estar preocupado y triste.

No tiene oportunidad de preguntárselo, hasta tres semanas después que encuentra una nota en su capa.

* * *

La había citado en la Torre de Astronomía, y Ginny se encaminó hasta allí sin dudarlo.

Nunca fue una persona que le haya importado mucho el que dirán, ya estuvo en boca de todos un año, el mismo en que Ron le había dicho que no salga con muchos chicos porque iba a tener una mala reputación, pero a ella poco le importo. Los malos chismes nunca perduraban mucho y Ginny no necesitaba de alguien más que ella misma para decirle cuanto valía o cuanto no lo hacía.

Pero si a veces se preguntaba que le diría Luna, y que pensaría Neville si se enterasen. Imagina que Luna no la juzgaría y que Neville se cercioraría muchas veces si no está bajo el Imperius.

Lo encuentra sentado sobre la abertura que da a la cancha de Quiddicth e imagina que desde allí la vio el día en que entrenaba con su equipo. Es tan alto que sus rodillas parecen llegarles a los hombros en esa posición y Ginny se acerca despacio.

Se ve algo nervioso, piensa Ginny, restregándose varias veces la mano contra la nuca y modulando en silencio. La pelirroja no es paciente, pero espera y le da lugar.

— No sabía si ibas a venir — admite abiertamente, y ahora la mira por primera vez. Se ve pálido y frío y Ginny siente el impulso de abrazarlo, pero se contiene.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría?

— Por la última vez — explica, quitándole la mirada de encima.

Imagina que habla de como se fue abruptamente, pero ella no esta enojada, solo confundida.

Ese día Ginny no insiste, solo comparten un par de besos, Draco se sienta sobre la columna y ella se acomoda en el espacio entre sus piernas, apoya su cabeza en su pecho y Draco la suya en su cabeza, se tocan las manos, él le acaricia el brazo, las piernas, le pasa las yemas por el cuello, produciéndole piel de gallina y pasan la noche así, entre toques, besos, un par de palabras compartidas y mirando la noche pasar y como se interpone el amanecer.

Hace mucho que ninguno ve uno así, primero todo es un azul oscuro, mezclándose con algunas nubes sombrías y unas estrellas que siguen dando batalla con su luz, luego, empieza a estallar el naranja.

Ginny, desde su posición, mira a Draco y se encuentre con sus ojos grises mezclándose con los colores del amanecer y le besa el mentón, él le aprieta la mano.

El naranja se mezcla con el tono rosado y el sol amenaza con hacer su entrada.

Draco piensa que algunas partes parecen al color de cabello de Ginny, y le besa la cabeza. Ella cierra los ojos solo un momento, cansada, aflojándose en el cuerpo de Draco, pero los abre devuelta porque aquel cielo teñido de rosa suicida y naranja rojizo le da esperanza.

— Hace mucho no amanece así — dice Ginny.

— Hace mucho no pasaba una noche así — admite de pronto, la sinceridad transparente confunde tanto a Ginny como a él, aunque mintió en parte; nunca había pasado una noche así.

Nunca había compartido la noche con alguien sin acostarse, solo besos esparcidos y toques necesitados. La pelirroja se endereza, deja de estar reposada contra él para estar frente a su rostro, acomoda sus piernas sobre sus caderas y se acerca tanto hasta que ambas caderas están pegadas una a la otra. Draco traga con fuerza porque eso provoca cierto roce y no sabe si podrá aguantárselo.

Pero Ginny parece no molestarle esas cosas, y mirándole a los ojos con demasiada claridad, le acaricia la mejilla pálida, le mira los detalles del rostro y se centra en sus finos labios, antes de acercarse, vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos y Draco piensa que nunca vio unos tan poderosos, luego, ella esta sobre su boca dándole un beso cálido, paciente, tranquilizador. Draco siente que lo llenan de algo que no puede expresar, siente que aquellos huecos que andan por todo su cuerpo de repente se sienten completos y una ola expansiva lo recorre dándole un calor que le da picazón, se siente tibio y le besa con más sed, con mas hambre, pero Ginny logra mantener la calma y aunque él le este apretando la espalda para acercarla más, ella mantiene su postura.

Se separa apenas y le mira, le besa ambas comisuras, bajo sus ojos y el puente de la nariz, le mira y le abraza.

Draco se siente confundido, no entiende porque ella esta haciendo eso, pero le gusta, los abrazos de la menuda Weasley son reconfortantes y cómodos y no le hacen sentir incómodo, tampoco quiere soltarla que es usualmente lo que piensa cuando le abrazan, que cuando va acabar aquello, pero Ginny entre su pecho, con su mentón apoyado al lado de su hombro y acariciándole los costados y apretándole de vez de en cuando se siente agradable.

Se siente bien.

Ella se separa, bosteza, se estira y le sonríe.

Él alucina viéndola. Su belleza le parece inmensa.

Se queda sentado mientras la ve colocándose los zapatos y rodearse con su capa.

— El toque de queda ya termina y Filch no suele andar a estas horas. Voy a aprovechar para irme. Deberías hacer lo mismo en un rato — se acerca, le roza los labios con un beso fantasmal que a Draco lo perturba y luego se va.

La ve irse. La mira con la boca levemente entre abierta y un tanto perdido.

* * *

Se entera por Pansy que a Ginny y varios de su grupo entraron al despacho de Snape para robar la Espada de Godric Gryffindor. Draco sabía por rumores que ésta solo se le aparecía a verdaderos Gryffindors y se preguntaba porque razón la pelirroja podría necesitarla o quererla.

Fue en vano, sin embargo. Fueron descubiertos y Draco escuchó que castigados, no quiso saber detalles, sabia que debía servir en detención con Hadrig en el Bosque Prohibido, pero Draco también sabía muy bien que en Hogwarts los castigos ya no eran simples excursiones al bosque, o quedarse limpiando el aula de pociones tras su uso.

Cuando se trataba de cualquier estudiante que se presentara como traidor al bando del Lord, los castigos eran a base de Cruciatus, de hechizos oscuros, de lastimaduras físicas.

No la vio por unos días en el gran comedor, aunque tampoco a sus amigos, pero eso no le aliviaba. Era extraño.

* * *

Se queda dentro de las duchas de los vestidores de Slytherin, el agua fría corría por su cuerpo y él temblaba, pero necesitaba quitarse los pensamientos de su mente.

Los sucesos en la Mansión Malfoy, las exigencias para con Slytherin en Hogwarts, las burlas a su apellido ahora que Voldemort estaba avergonzando a su familia.

Ginevra Weasley que no daba rastros de vida.

La garganta le dolía, la cabeza le explotaba, los bordes de las uñas le ardían por estar comiéndose toda la piel alrededor.

No hay nadie más y goza de la independencia, de la falsa libertad. Disfruta de la soledad.

Pero la puerta es interrumpida y cuando gira no hay demasiado tiempo para ni siquiera visualizar un rostro, Ginny le besa bajo la ducha fría tras un salto, está pegada a su cuerpo desnudo y se trepa apoyando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, grita, abre la caliente y cuando el ardor comienza a calarse en ambos, busca un equilibrio.

Draco la ve desorientado, esta en ropa interior dentro de su ducha y cuando el agua no esta ni fría ni caliente, sino en el punto justo, ella vuelve a mirarlo. Es pelo sangriento pegado a su rostro, es ojos pardos mirándole con ardor, es pecas esparcidas, manchas inocentes, labios que pedían ser besados.

Draco la pega contra los azulejos, le levanta el muslo, le acaricia y le besa, le mete la lengua, le succiona los labios, le saborea el cuello, gime contra su oído.

Ginny toca su erección y aunque una parte de Draco arremate en irse para tras, al final se queda, ella va suave, despacio y busca su mirada.

— No tengo que segur si no quieres — escucha que le dice, con su miembro entre sus manos, pero ya no friccionando.

Es cuando se da cuenta que tiene los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ladeada. Suspira y le mira, ella, con toda su fiereza, toda su jodida valentía, le mira con una calma que le conmueve. No entendía como alguien que todo el tiempo se presentaba como una jodida leona podía transmitir tanta paz en otros momentos.

Ella espera paciente, no rehúsa la mirada y con la mano libre le acaricia el rostro.

— Quiero — dice Draco con la voz ahogada, necesitada.

Ginny sonríe y vuelve a lo suyo y cuando él muerde los labios, apura el ritmo.

Draco intenta mantenerse cuerdo y se moja sus dedos con saliva, hurga allí abajo y comienza a ir de arriba abajo intentando mojarla.

— Despacio — dice Ginny y a él le excita que parezca tranquila y segura siempre. A veces lo envidia y se pregunta como lo logra — Suave — lo dice con la voz aterciopelada y aunque Draco piensa que no puede ponerse más erecto, lo hace.

Le toca la punta, apenas, le roza con sus dedos y Draco se traga el grito y gime con fuerza. Ginny sonríe.

— Fuerte — le dice ahora y Draco le hace caso.

Le cola dos dedos mientras que uno intenta rozarle más arriba, Ginny sonríe porque la combinación le parece maravillosa y aunque Draco siga con los cerrados aguantándose las ganas de acabar ya, consigue hacer algo bueno con sus dedos.

Ginny empieza a sentir que se acerca aquella sensación y le aprieta sin querer a Draco.

— Quiero que… lo hagas más intenso… a los roces — Draco no sabe si entendió bien, pero lo intenta y Ginny asiente — Así. Perfecto. Y sigue abajo — él no puede digerir ni media palabra, pero adora que Ginny hable, le calienta de un modo que no sabía y ojala siguiera toda la vida.

Draco piensa que los dedos se le van a dormir después de esto, pero no le importa, tener a Ginevra Weasley gimiendo frente a ti, tocándote la polla, diciéndote que le gusta, bajo la ducha caliente y todo el vapor ondeando entre ambos es perfecto. Es jodidamente el paraíso.

Ambos se agitan y Ginny le acerca más a ella, rodeándose el cuello con un brazo, y cuando él siente que ella acaba, se deja terminar entre sus manos.

Se despega, tiene los párpados un poco caídos, el rostro rosáceo y sonríe embriagada. Draco no puede creer lo preciosa que es. Es que de verdad, es de no creer.

Le besa suave, pegajoso, como puede, con las fuerzas que le quedan y luego comienza a lavarse su mano, Draco hace lo mismo.

Se enjabonan mutuamente y Draco ve un par de raspones en su cuerpo, pequeñas cicatrices que suponen se irán con los días y luego ella le enjabona a él.

Él sabe lo que verá cuando le pasa jabón por la espalda, y se cruza con su mirada un poco perturbada cuando sigue mirando las líneas en su pecho.

Salen, se secan y se sientan en los bancos.

— Por eso me fui ese día — explica Draco.

Ginny le mira, estaba sentada en ropa interior, es rosa pálido y parece hacer juego con su piel blanca.

Él está de boxers también.

— No quería que las vieras — Ginny asiente, comprendiendo.

— No tienes que explicarme nada, Draco. De verdad — sabe que es su modo de tranquilizarlo, de mostrarle que no le va a obligar a hablar si no quiere.

— Lo sé. Pero quiero hacerlo.

Ella le sonríe apenas levantando sus comisuras y se le acerca, pegándose a su cuerpo ahora más caliente y se apoya en su hombro, acariciándole despacio.

— Fue él. En la Mansión. Cuando… se enoja con mis padres, la paga conmigo porque sabe que eso los hace sufrir a ellos — Ginny siente que se le enjuagan los ojos pero intenta ser fuerte — Lo suele hacer delante de ellos. Si gritas, es peor — no lo tolera y se le sube encima, le abraza con fuerza, le gustaría que ese abrazo sirviera de algo, que no fuera solo ese instante, que le quite algunas cicatrices, que lo arregle por dentro. Que le quite esa aura gris, ese rostro triste, ese cuerpo delgado y caído.

— Es horrible, Draco. Es horrible. Lo siento — Draco asiente y se rompe un poco cuando siente la voz ronca de Ginny, a quien se le caen unas lágrimas, pero se las corre rápido.

Se quedan así, bastante tiempo. Luego ella se separa y le mira.

— No… Jamás imagine que a ustedes también…

— No es solo a mi — dice Draco enseguida — A cualquiera que falle en una misión, que no cumpla con su palabra.

— Eso… es horrible ¿Cómo puede tener tantos en sus filas?

— Es el miedo. Y la creencia de un poder que jamás le dará a ninguno.

Lo último lo dice con los ojos grises un poco idos y Ginny se siente horrible por juzgar a un Draco Malfoy que claramente no conocía nada. Lo ve, y solo imagina lo que pasa en su casa. Lo ve, y se imagina a ese ser horrible dañándolo. Lo ve y siente pena.

Le acaricia y él toma su mano y le besa palma.

Comparten un par de besos más y luego comienzan a vestirse.

Cuando saben que se tienen que despedir, se quedan un momento mirándose, alargando el momento.

— Lo siento — dice Ginny. Draco ríe huecamente.

— No lo sientas. No fuiste tú la que me hizo daño.

— Por juzgarte — le dice entonces y Draco le mira serio, encontrándose con sus ojos sinceros y valientes, mientras ella le toma la mano con fuerza. Vuelve a intentar reír entonces.

— Me corresponde un poco. He sido una mierda por años y eso es culpa mía — Ginny sonríe un poco.

— Bueno, eso es un poco cierto — a Draco eso no le molesta porque la verdad ya no es algo a lo que le tema y toma a Ginny, la alza, ella ríe entre su cuerpo y la lleva contra la pared, para volver a besarla, para volver a sentir esos labios, para poder llevarse un poco de su calor a la cama.

— Perdóname tu a mí, Ginevra, por juzgarte — Ginny sabe perfectamente de que habla, y lo siente tan cerca que su rostro es borroso, solo puede ver su mirada sincera y cargada de una culpa que se desvanece cada vez que ella asiente.

— Te perdono, Draco — comparten una intensa mirada antes de que ella pegue su frente a la de él, roce su nariz con la de Draco y moje sus labios sobre los suyos.

Es difícil razonar que los unió. Que los incentivó a compartir tardes juntos, duchas tibias, besos calientes y noches en vela.

Es incomprensible para Ginevra, cuando lo ve a su lado con aquellos ojos grises tormentosos y dolidos, saber qué es exactamente lo que le gusta de Draco Malfoy. Que es lo que hace que no pueda dejar lo que tienen ni tampoco hacer parar ese sentimiento ausente que la absorbe cuando pasa muchos días sin verlo. Sin compartir el rato con él. Se da cuenta que lo necesita cuando está sola en su cama, que lo añora cuando lo ve en clase y no puede estamparle un beso porque su amor entre aquellas paredes de roca está prohibido, es imposible.

No hablan mucho, se acomodan en el silencio que comparten, él no le pregunta por Harry y Ginny tampoco lo nombra. Esta con él cuando la angustia lo carcome y lo escucha en silencio y con fuerza cuando él se descarga. En los partidos siguen compitiendo como auténticos rivales y en las clases apenas se miran porque no pueden correr el riesgo que los descubran.

No saben cómo terminarán, ni cuándo. Ignoran ese hecho aun sabiendo que en cualquier momento pasará algo que los separará intermitentemente y posiblemente para siempre.

Mientras tanto, se acompañan.

Y de algún modo curioso, _se quieren. _


End file.
